Unbroken (Untouched 2)
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Part two in the Untouched series. Bella goes to Mystic Fall's and stays with Caroline, after a few days they end up going on a road trip to look for Stefan. Give it a chance please.


**_Unbroken_**

 _Part 2 of Untouched. Be sure to read it before you read this, you'll find it on my profile (or in the Twilight section)._

 _Twilight / The Vampire Diaries_

 _Bella goes to Mystic Fall's to be away from Edward long enough to make a decision about their relationship._ _She stays with the Forbes._

 _There will be a third part after this one, it's called Unclaimed._

 _As you can see, I won't follow Bella's POV anymore. I might get back to it later, we'll see._

 _As for those of you who wanted to see a flashback of Charlie and Liz dating, I'm sorry but it won't happen._

* * *

When Bella arrived in Mystic Fall's, Liz and Caroline were ready to welcome here and had the guest room ready.

"Thank you, it's really nice of you to welcome me here." Bella told Liz.

"Oh, it's nothing, don't worry about it. You'll be with Caroline most of the time, I have a lot of work in the next few weeks because two of my deputies had an accident but I'm sure you'll be fine. Your father said that you were pretty independent and a loner like him." Liz replied with a smile.

After having visited the house and spoken a bit with her hosts, Bella opened her suitcase and, after calling her father to tell him that she had arrived, she sent a text message to Alice to tell the Cullen's that she was settle in and fine. Then, she sent the same text to Edward but ended it with an "I love you". She did hesitate before sending it though, because she wasn't even sure if she really loved him as much as she had a few months ago but she still sent it.

Alice replied almost immediately with:

"Have fun and stay safe. You can tell Caroline about us, she knows and is supernatural. We love you."

But Edward's answer came only 3 hours later, like he hadn't been waiting by the phone, or wanted to show her that he didn't care and went out of his way to do so:

"Fine. See you in September."

It saddened Bella to see just how wrong she had been about Edward. Did he really care so little about her?

"Are you okay Bella?" Caroline asked her.

They were at the Grill, waiting for Caroline's friends to join them so that Bella could get to know them.

"It's my boyfriend... I'm starting to think that I was wrong about him, he might not be the one for me." Bella replied honestly.

"But you love him." She guessed.

"I do, but not as much as I did a few weeks ago. He's just... We don't want the same things out of life and he refuses to meet me half way, everything has to be in his way."

"I see... Isn't there way to make him change his mind?" Caroline asked her.

"He's very stubborn. I... Listen, his family and him, their special and one of them can see the future. She told me that I could tell you because you knew about the supernatural. She assured me that I could trust you because you were supernatural too..." Bella started to tell her new friend.

"I... I am. Did she tell you what I am?" Caroline asked, feeling like she could trust Bella.

"No. The Cullen's, that's my boyfriend's family, they're vampires, Cold One vampires, a different kind than the one you have in this town. Edward, my boyfriend, can read everybody's mind but mine. His sister Alice, the one who can see the future, told me that the kind of vampires that's in this town wouldn't be able to compel me." Bella confessed.

"Oh, and you're not on vervain?" Caroline asked her.

"Like the infusion thing? No, why?"

"That's the only thing that usually prevents vampires from compelling you." Caroline explained.

"Oh. Well, my head is sort of private, any power that touches it doesn't work on me." Bella replied.

"So, since your boyfriend and your best friend are vampires, you wouldn't mind being friends or living with vampires from the other kind then?"

"Of course not. Why, is that what you are?" Bella asked her.

"Yes, it is. You don't mind?" Caroline asked her.

"As long as you're not planning on drinking my blood, I don't mind." Bella smiled.

"No, don't worry. I drink from blood bags." Caroline smiled.

Just then, Caroline's friends arrived and were introduced to Bella. There was Tyler, Matt, Jeremy, whose girlfriend Bonnie was a witch and away for the summer, Elena, Jeremy's sister, Alaric and Damon. Apparently, Damon wasn't really Caroline's friend, he was Elena's boyfriend's big brother and Caroline explained to Bella why Stefan wasn't there with them, telling her about the ritual and how they had to hide that Elena had survived.

"So, what did you think of them?" Caroline asked Bella once they were back home.

"They're nice, fun to hang out with. Damon seems to be worried for his brother but he tries to hide it. I feel like there's something between him and Elena that even they aren't aware of yet. Tyler and Matt both seem to be into you and you work extra hard to ignore them both." Bella replied.

"Wow, you are perceptive." Caroline smiled.

That night Bella and Caroline fell asleep very late, they spent a long time talking about their lives, their friends and the ability that the supernatural creatures they knew of had. Bella really liked her time in Mystic Fall's. She felt like Caroline would become a life long friend to her.

"I'm bored." Caroline announced 5 days after Bella arrived in town.

"What do you want to do?" Bella asked her with a smile.

"I don't know, anything to keep me busy."

"We could go out of town and drive somewhere if you want." Bella suggested.

"Oh yes! We could go on a road trip, look for Stefan, see if he's really willing to be with Klaus or not. Then we could give some of his news to Elena on her birthday later, maybe even bring him back!" Caroline was very excited and was talking very fast, already planning for their trip.

"Wouldn't it be dangerous to follow Klaus, who apparently is some sort of psycho, on his search for werewolves? What if a werewolf bites you? What if Klaus decides to kill us?" Bella asked her.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Caroline smiled.

Bella was about to reply that it was right next to her fragile human state when her phone biped. It was a message from Alice:

"Everything will be fine, go with her."

"Well, according to Alice I'll be fine so I guess we can go." Bella smiled, amused.

"That's great! I'm starting to love your friend Alice." Caroline exclaimed.

"I'm sure the two of you would be great friends, I'll introduce you two sometimes. What do we tell your mom?" Bella wondered.

"The truth, she won't mind, she knows I can keep us both safe." Caroline replied.

"I don't know if my dad will be as happy though." Bella frowned.

"Don't worry, tell him you're going with me to visit some family away from Mystic Fall's and that you won't be able to call him because the cell phone reception will be terrible there. I'll tell my mom to confirm this to him. You'll just have to call him once in a while from a quiet place." Caroline suggested and Bella nodded.

.

The next morning, Bella was repacking her bags with Caroline by her side (she had packed at vampire speed) when her cellphone rang. The caller's ID showed her that it was Edward calling. Curious and surprised that he'd call, she answered, showing Caroline who it was first. She knew that her new friend would be able to hear everything that was said but she didn't mind, she had nothing to hide from her.

"Hi Edward!" Bella's tone was cheerful, if he called, then he cared and maybe there was hope for them.

"Hello Isabella. How are you doing?" he asked her in a very serious tone, almost formal.

"I'm fine, thanks. What about you?" His tone calmed her down, she felt that he might not be calling to meet her half way.

"I miss you, when are you coming back?" He asked her.

In front of Bella, Caroline was rolling her eyes. She obviously didn't like Edward already.

"You know when I'm coming back Edward. My plane ticket is for the day before we go back to school. They do something special here a couple of night before they go back to school and Caroline wants me there. Since it sounds like fun, I want to go." She explained.

Indeed, Caroline invited Bella to stay until Senior prank night and Bella was eager to join in, she liked spending time with Caroline and her friends, she felt like she fit in.

"Since when do you enjoy group activities with kids your age?" Edward snorted, obviously mocking her.

"Since I realized how easy it was for me to fit in when I'm in Mystic Fall's."

"I want you to come back home Bella." Edward declared and his tone was so neutral that Bella couldn't tell if it was a demand or a plea.

"Edward, I need this time away. You obviously won't be swayed on either of the two major subject we disagree on and I don't know if I can stay with you in this case. I know you don't understand and I'm sorry but it's the way it is. With everything you've lived, seen in people's heads, you should be able to understand why I feel this way, why I want this." Bella pleaded.

"I thought that you were more mature than to focus yourself on the physical aspect of a relationship." He snorted.

"How dare he!" Caroline exclaimed, unable to hold it in.

"Who was that? Why is she listening in?" Edward demanded immediately.

"That's Caroline, she's my friend and she's listening in because she's a vampire and was with me when you called." Bella replied, trying to ignore how much he had hurt her with his earlier comment.

"So, are you coming back? I can come and pick you up if you want."

"No Edward, I'm not coming back until the day before school starts again. I won't change my mind about this, it's important to me and you should be able to understand this if you love me." Bella replied.

"If you don't come back tomorrow, I'm breaking up with you Bella." Edward stated in a strong voice.

"Really? That's insane!" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Edward... Are you really going to break up with me because I need time off to decide if staying together is worth spending my life without any physical contact with the man I love? Can't you really understand that I want to feel loved, to be touched and feel desired? Or even be kissed completely and not just brush my lips against yours?" Bella pleaded.

"It's all a question of having a strong will Bella. If you're too weak to hold on..." Edward was about to say more when Bella cut him off:

"Maybe I just don't want to die as a 90 years old virgin who ends up hating the one she once loved because she's never known the love of a man!" Bella snapped before she added:

"If you can't understand that, then maybe we shouldn't be together anymore."

"You want to break up?" He asked her, surprised by her strong outburst.

"Maybe." Bella replied.

"Fine then. Go on, live the life you want, have sex if that's what you want. When you realize that it's not all it's made out to be, I'll still be there but I won't be that easy to win back, especially if you've let yourself be tainted by another male. I don't like tramps Bella, you know this." Edward told her coldly before he hung up.

"I can't believe he said that to me... He broke up with me." Bella stated, tears already running down her cheeks.

"I know it hurts Bella but according to what I've just heard, you're better off without him. I'm sure he's the one who will be pleading you to go back to him once you go back home." Caroline said, trying to cheer Bella up.

"I don't know if I'll be willing to take him back, not after this." Bella shook her head.

Bella cried for about an hour in Caroline's arms. She cried because she just lost her first boyfriend, and because she still loved him, deep down. She cried because of the way he had spoken to her and because she now knew for sure that she wouldn't have the future she wanted with him, he didn't love her enough to make a compromise, he was stuck in their impasse and wanted to keep her there too.

She also cried because, when she found out about vampires, she had known immediately that this was what she wanted for the future, that this was what she needed to become in order to feel at home in the world and now, she felt like that possibility took a few steps back, waving goodbye.

"Are you still willing to go and look for Stefan or you'd rather stay here?" Caroline asked her once Bella had calmed down.

Looking at Caroline, Bella realized that she was wrong, she could still be a vampire if she wanted to be. Caroline could change her later, even get her a sun ring. She'd be fine, she'd be able to have the future she wanted.

"If I stay here, I'll stay focused on our past and end up heartbroken. I don't want to be broken. I need to stay busy and remind myself that he's just not the one until I can stop thinking about him and be sad." Bella nodded.

"I'll help you move on." Caroline promised her with a smile.

.

Caroline and Bella followed the clues that Liz had given them to locate Stefan and Tyler's advises on locating werewolves until they ended up in a bar, on the edge of a small town.

"This is exactly the kind of place Charlie would want me to stay away from. How are we even going to get in?" Bella asked him.

"It's not like we're at a Club in New York or something, Bella. They won't card us here. I'm not even sure this kind of place will card us when we order drinks. Come on, live a little!" Caroline chuckled.

"Maybe you're right. Plus, what Charlie doesn't know won't hurt him. Or me." Bella replied with a chuckle, following Caroline inside.

"Exactly! Plus, you've just broken up with your first boyfriend, you need to have fun in order to get over it." Caroline nodded, taking Bella's hand and pulling her behind her inside the bar.

"Do you see any of them?" Bella asked her.

"Not yet, I hope we didn't miss them." Caroline shook her head.

Once again, Bella's phone biped with the answer to Caroline's question:

"You didn't. They'll be there soon. Let Bella talk to Klaus while Caroline talks to Stefan."

"I guess I'll talk to Klaus then." Bella smiled.

"She must know you won't get hurt... But still, I'll keep an ear out for you, one word and I'll be there." Caroline replied.

"Don't worry, if Alice said it was okay for me to talk to him, she must have her reasons. Just like you have your reasons for wanting to find Stefan." Bella told her with a smile.

"What do you mean? I told you why I was looking for him. For Elena." Caroline replied.

"Really? It has nothing to do with the fact that you like him?"

"Once more you prove how perceptive you are. I saw him first, you know? I know it's childish but I saw him first, I liked him first." Caroline explained.

"Maybe he fell in love with Elena because she looked like Katherine. If he was able to leave her like this, without trying to keep in touch with her, maybe he doesn't love her that much, maybe there's hope for the two of you." Bella suggested, trying to help her friend as much as she had helped her.

"Maybe it's just not safe. Klaus still thinks that Elena is dead."

"When there is a will, there is a way. Always." Bella quoted.

"You're right. Do you really think there's hope for me?" Caroline asked her, hopeful.

"I do. Maybe you should start by showing him that you're a great friend, that you're here for him, no matter what. See what happens next." Bella suggested.

"I will. Thanks." Caroline smiled.

Caroline went to get them some drinks and, about 15 minutes later Klaus and Stefan entered the bar. Both immediately spotted Caroline and made a beeline for them. Klaus looked suspicious and Stefan was looking around them to see if anyone else had come too.

"What are you doing here Caroline?" Stefan asked before Klaus could say anything.

Stefan looked really worried for Caroline and it made Bella smile.

"This is Bella, a new friend of mine. Her Cold One boyfriend, who turns out to be a complete ass by the way, just broke up with her for stupid reasons, so we're on a road trip to keep me busy and help her move on." Caroline replied, not really lying.

"You dated a Cold One? Nobody ever told you they were dangerous?" Klaus asked with a small smile, obviously not suspicious anymore, which made Stefan relax.

"The Cullens feed from animals. And is it really more dangerous than being in a bar with at least 3 vampires, one of which the supposedly terrible Klaus Mickealson?" Bella asked him with an amused smile and a strange new feeling of self confidence in her.

"True. But I assure you, I'm not that terrible. I actually happen to be a perfect gentleman when in the right company." Klaus flirted with Bella.

"Well, I guess you could prove to me that what you just said is the truth by allowing Caroline to catch up with her friend and keeping me company, maybe you'll be better than she is at helping me move on." Bella asked him, already enjoying her time with the Original.

"Sure, why not. Take the evening off Stefan, have fun." Klaus replied.

Stefan was confident that Klaus would refuse, which is why his reply surprised him so much. Caroline wasn't that surprised since Alice had already hinted that it would work. Not wasting any time, she grabbed Stefan's hand and dragged him outside while Bella was keeping Klaus busy and entertained.

.

"So, I don't remember seeing you when I came to Mystic Fall's and I don't recall smelling any Cold Ones around, have you been there long?" Klaus asked Bella.

"No, I actually live in Forks, Washington state. My father and Caroline's mother are friends and since I needed time away, he suggested I go to Mystic Fall's. After a week there Caroline declared that she was bored and my boyfriend, Edward, broke up with me, so we decided on a road trip." Bella explained.

"Would it be too intrusive of me to ask why he broke up with you?" Klaus asked Bella while he ordered more drinks.

Feeling comfortable with him, Bella told him everything about her and Edward, from the way they met and his reaction to her on the first day to James in Phoenix, ending with their last phone call.

"Well, he's a fool, a childish fool even, for letting you go under such idiotic arguments." Klaus told her.

"That's what Caroline said." Bella smiled.

"What is your next stop after this place?" Klaus asked Bella, changing the subject as he felt she wouldn't be comfortable speaking about her virginity with him.

She had let it slip when she explained that she didn't want to end up being "a 70 years old virgin dating a 17 years old vampire" and he felt the urge to offer his help in that department. He found her perfect, beautiful, smart, tolerant...

"We don't really have a plan made up. Why?"

"Maybe you could join Stefan and I on our quest. I promise to keep you safe." he smiled invitingly at her and, without knowing why, she felt the urge to accept.

"Keeping me safe might turn into a full time job, I can be very clumsy." Bella smiled.

"I'm confident I can protect you from yourself and gravity." he smiled, amused by Bella.

"I don't know if Caroline will want to."

"Do _you_ want to?" he asked her.

"Actually I do. I have a good feeling about this but Caroline has helped me a lot so... I don't know, I don't want to leave her alone." Bella nodded.

"Do you think that me letting Stefan go home with her would ease her mind and convince her to let you come with me?" He asked her after thinking a few seconds.

"You'd do that just to have my company for a few weeks? You'd let Stefan go home to his brother and his friends without going back after him later?" Bella asked back, surprised.

"Of course I would, you have my word."

"I... Maybe... But why would you want me to come with you? I'd be no use in helping you make your hybrids." She argued.

"I can hold off on my hybrids for a few weeks. Use this time to show you the world you deserve, show you how to have fun. I can even take you to Europe if you want." he explained, smiling charmingly at her.

"You're serious about this. Why would you do this for me? You just met me."

"Maybe because I enjoy your company, something that hasn't happened to me in a while, a very long while. I feel like I can trust you, like we could become good friends and I have to admit that I could do with a friend. I could also show you how to defend yourself, even against Cold Ones, so that you won't get hurt again." he replied, pointing to the scar on her wrist as he spoke the last words.

"It's very tempting." Bella replied as her phone biped.

Rolling her eyes when she saw Alice's name appear, she opened the cell phone to see her friend's words " _Accept it_ " appear on the screen.

"I guess my best friend, who happens to be kind of psychic, thinks it's a good idea for me to go with you." Bella told him with a smile.

"Are you going to listen to her?" he asked her.

"It's always a terrible idea to bet against Alice, so I guess I'll come with you." Bella smiled.

"Great, I'll inform Stefan of the arrangements when they come back." Klaus smiled, looking truly happy.

"I bet he already knows, Caroline wouldn't have left me alone with you without keeping an ear out for me, just in case I ended up needing to call her for help." Bella replied and to prove that she was right, Caroline and Stefan walked through the bar's door, making their way to them.

"Are you sure about this Bella?" Caroline immediately asked.

"I'm not, but Alice is and that's enough for me." Bella replied with a smile.

"And you won't be coming after me later?" Stefan asked Klaus.

"I won't. In fact, Bella has put me in such a good and hopeful mood that I won't even go back to Mystic Fall's to kill your girlfriend."

"What?" Caroline asked, pretending not to understand.

"Don't worry, Bella didn't say anything. She didn't need to. I know that Elena survived, and you can rest in peace, I won't go after her to kill her, though I might ask for a favor one day. A favor you might want to consider doing me without arguing too much about it. Oh, and you might want to find a witch to lift off the compulsion I placed on you during the 20's when you have the time. I'd do it myself but since you're on vervain..." Klaus told Stefan who nodded, happy to know that he'll get to go home, see his brother and Elena and all of that thanks to Caroline.

Though Stefan was also curious. He knew Klaus in the 20's? What did the hybrid compel him to forget? Now he was curious. He needed to find Bonnie, or another witch, quickly.

"We met in the 20's?" Stefan asked him.

"In Chicago, Gloria's bar. My sister and you had a fling. But then our father, who's hunting us to kill us and all vampires, arrived and we had to escape quickly. I was afraid Mickeal who get to you to get to us so I compelled you to forget about us. If I hadn't, even if you had lied, Mickeal would have known and killed you and I couldn't let that happen, you were my friend." Klaus replied honestly, letting Stefan see a completely new side of him.

"That's... Something. I'll ask Bonnie to lift it and... I'll... I'll call you when I remember." Stefan nodded.

"You're really not going to kill Elena?" Caroline asked.

"No, I'm not, but if I can deliver a word of advice to you: keep on protecting her. Her blood isn't only valuable to me for my curse but also to Travelers. Doppelganger blood is very powerful for their rituals. They might end up coming after her if they find out she exists, though you'd be able to trade her against Katherine. Human doppelganger have less value to them than vampire ones."

"Why didn't you do it then? Give her out to them?" Stefan asked him.

"Because she suffers more when she's on the run." Klaus smirked, making Caroline nod.

They spent the rest of the evening all together before they all went to Caroline's car. While Stefan got into the passenger seat, Bella took her bag and, after saying goodbye to Caroline and promising her to call every day, she followed Klaus to his car.

.

Bella's first few days with Klaus went by too quickly.

Since she loved the sun and the warmth, he took her to Texas and other southern states and showed her beautiful places. He took her to the theater, the opera, the movie theater and to fancy restaurants. He took her to the most beautiful libraries of the country and to great museums, telling her the real story behind the objects every time.

"You have a fun way to explain things." Bella chuckled after Klaus told her the real story behind a painting.

"I like seeing you smile and hearing you laugh." He replied, not hiding his attraction to her anymore.

Who was he kidding, he was falling in love with her.

Each day, Bella grew closer to Klaus and she enjoyed the fact that he wasn't shying away from her. He started by holding her hand when he was showing her something or when they were around a lot of people, then he slowly tried to wrap an arm around her shoulder, then her waist when he saw that she didn't complain. He always gave her time to refuse, to push his hand away and she never did. She blushed, but she welcomed his touches.

Bella herself had a had time hiding her own attraction to Klaus. She could tell that this was the crossroad that Alice had seen: her life now would never be the same than it had been. Klaus was showing her everything beautiful the world had to offer and he was being perfectly charming and gentle with her.

That night, when they booked their rooms in the closest hotel, they found out that because of some convention, they'd have to share. None of them complained and when Klaus offered to sleep on the couch to leave the bed to Bella, she replied:

"Don't be silly Klaus, the bed is large enough for two." She had spoken softly with a gentle smile and a soft blush, making Klaus hope for more.

"Are you sure? This might change things between us." He warned her.

There was no point in him hiding his feelings for her, he knew that she was perceptive enough to know about them.

"I'm sure." She smiled.

"Do you know where you want to eat tonight?" He asked her in a softer tone than usual.

"Something simple, maybe a burger?" She suggested.

"Sure, I think I saw something down the street. It's nice out, we could walk there." he replied.

"Perfect." Bella nodded.

.

Later, after their dinner and a nice walk back to the hotel, Klaus suggested they watched a movie and Bella agreed. They could both guess what was coming, what they wanted to happen and Klaus knew that Bella would be nervous, he wanted to help her relax as much as possible.

"Do you know what you want to watch?" He asked her.

"Not really, why don't you choose?" She replied and Klaus scrolled through the list before he selected one of the old classic movies.

While he chose, Bella went to put on her nightgown, wanting to be comfortable and ready to go to bed right after. When she came back, Klaus was sitting comfortably in one of the corner of the couch. She could choose the other end of it, or the middle, or to sit right next to Klaus so that she'd be in his arms.

A few days ago, she would have sat in the middle of the couch, now, she felt confident enough and comfortable enough with him that she sat right next to him, letting his arm fall across her shoulder and her head fall on his.

"Do you need anything before I press play?" He asked her softly, enjoying her being in his arms.

"I have everything I need, thank you." She replied, making him smile.

Truly happy for the first time in a long time, Klaus pressed play and, right as the opening credit appeared on the screen, he let himself go and kissed Bella's forehead. Bella blushed but didn't protest, instead, she cuddled closer to him, letting him know that she was welcoming his gestures.

As the movie rolled, Bella and Klaus grew even closer and, right around the middle of the movie, they started kissing.

Klaus' kisses were nothing compared to Edwards. He wasn't afraid of holding her as he kissed her and his tongue danced with hers happily. Klaus' kisses were passionate, full of love and desire. Bella actually felt desirable and lovable in his arms. His hands discovered her body, caressing it softly, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind them. He kissed her neck, touched her breasts, caressed her tights, kissed every inch of her skin he could reach.

Bella did her best to return each gesture. She helped him take off his shirt, undid the button of his pants so that he could take them off and let her hands discover every single one of his muscles slowly.

From the moment they started kissing, they stopped watching the movie and, at some point, Klaus turned the TV off to carry Bella to the bed. She had never felt so much pleasure and didn't want him to stop.

"If you want to stop, you have to say it now, Love." Klaus warned her.

They were now on the bed and Bella only now realized that they were both naked.

"I don't want you to stop Klaus, I'm ready. I want this." Bella promised him, looking him in the eyes.

Klaus could see that she was telling the truth and so he went back to kissing her, slowly taking her virginity.

.

The next morning, Bella woke up completely naked and a bit sore, snuggled up against Klaus who was holding her close to him.

"Did I wake you up, Love?" he asked her softly.

"No, you didn't. How did you sleep?" She asked him.

She didn't know what else she was supposed to say. She had fallen asleep soon after her third orgasm and she felt the happiest she had ever felt. If this was what Edward wanted to keep away from her for the rest of her life, she was better off without him.

"Exceptionally well, especially since I had such a beauty in my arms. One that speaks in her sleep." he replied, teasing her.

"Did I say something special?" She asked him with a blush.

Her dreams had been a continuation of their previous activity and she knew too well the kind of things she could have said.

"Just how much you were enjoying us together." he smiled.

"I, Klaus, I want you to know, this isn't just physical for me. I know that you have feelings for me and I wouldn't have let this happen if I didn't have the same kind of feelings developing for you." She declared, wanting to make things very clear.

"That's great Love, because you have make me the happiest I've ever been." he smiled before he started kissing her again, letting her know how ready he was for her.

Smiling, Bella wrapped her legs around his waist, welcoming him happily inside her.

.

At the end of summer, Klaus and Bella went to Mystic Fall's together. Bella wanted to spend that last evening with Caroline and Stefan had invited Klaus as well. Now that he remembered the friend he had forgotten, he wanted to spend more time with him, see if the part of him that wasn't a ripper could be his friend too.

"So you and Klaus are together then? For real?" Caroline asked Bella.

"Yes. He's... Perfect. At least with me. I know that he's even planning on undaggering his siblings to introduce me to them. He bought a house in Forks and is having it renovated to fit his entire family." Bella replied while she helped Caroline prank a teacher's office.

"I'm happy for you, I really am."

"What about you? You've been evasive over the past few weeks. How are things?" Bella asked her friend.

"Well, Elena is happy that he's back and they talked the entire night he was back but they're not together anymore, they're distancing themselves, especially since Elena admitted to developing feelings for Damon." Caroline explained.

"What about you?"

"We've been spending more time together but I'm afraid he's just seeing me as a best friend, someone to replace Lexi."

"Give it time, Alice told me that she had a good feeling about you and Stefan, you should listen to her." Bella smiled.

"She did send me her phone number, telling me that I could call her whenever but I was afraid... Do you think I should do it?" Caroline asked her.

"Of course." Bella nodded.

"I'll do it tomorrow then. So, how are you going to do things once back in Forks?"

"Well, Charlie knows about Klaus, we talked on the phone two days ago and I told him everything, absolutely everything. He says that he trusts my judgement but he wants to meet him. Klaus will drop me off home before he leaves to get his siblings and undaggers them elsewhere. Then they'll follow the lead he has on Mickeal and once he's dealt with, he'll come back and we'll be together." Bella explained.

"Aren't you worried that Mickeal could kill them?" Caroline asked her.

"No, according to what we were told, a witch desiccated him a few years ago, he's supposed to be locked away, unable to move, speak, feed... All they'll have to do is get their hands on his white oak stake and kill him. Or dagger him and dump the daggered body down a burning volcano, that was my idea by the way." Bella explained.

"You look happier Bella, with more self confidence. your more... you." Caroline stated.

"I know. I feel like I found myself in Klaus." Bella smiled.

.

Two days later, Klaus dropped Bella off at Charlie's house and he was invited to share a pizza with them. Charlie got to know his daughter's new vampire boyfriend and seemed to like him, without being compelled first.

"Do you really have to go?" Bella asked Klaus before he left.

"You know I do, Love. Don't worry, I'll call you everyday, twice a day at least and I'll come back as soon as everything is handled. You won't even have time to miss me, you'll be too busy at school." he smiled, kissing her between words.

"I already do." She replied with a small smile.

"I'll be there soon, can't have Rebekah miss too much school, right?" He chuckled.

Indeed, Klaus had registered his sister in school, knowing that she'd want to go and warned that she'd miss the first few days because she was stuck in Europe.

Klaus had also asked a witch friend of his spell Bella's house to prevent any Cold One from entering uninvited, he didn't want Edward to come in the middle of the night and hurt Bella.

"I love you Bella. I haven't said these words much in my life but I do feel it and mean it when it comes to you." Klaus whispered in her ear before he kissed her once more and sped away, knowing that saying goodbye would be hard, for him and for her.

"I like him more than Edward. He fits you more." Charlie told Bella once she walked back in.

"I think so too." She smiled at her father.

"At first when you told me that Edward broke up with you, I was afraid you'd be broken up about it, I'm glad you're not." he added.

"Klaus showed me that I didn't deserve to be broken. He showed me that I was strong enough to prevent anyone from breaking me." Bella replied before she went up to her bedroom to unpack her bags, full of the many souvenirs that Klaus had bought and drawn for her.

* * *

 ** _So, what did you think of this second part?_**

 ** _Don't forget to look out for the third part, Unclaimed, that will be a Twilight/the Originals cross over section._**

 ** _Lorelei Candice Black_**


End file.
